Video communications systems are continually being enhanced to meet requirements such as reduced cost, reduced size, improved quality of service, and increased data rate. Optimization of the communication system's requirements may be dependent on the video processing application.
In a mosaic mode video application, the screen may simultaneously display one or more video windows. These small video windows are typically smaller than the screen size and may be arranged in any way on the display screen. For example, the small video windows may be displayed as an array of windows on a background or intertwined with each other.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.